The magnetic levitation technique has been rapidly and significantly developed in recent years, for example, the German TR serial “ordinary conductive” type electromagnetic levitation train system is driven by linear motors and travel speed thereof can reach 450 km/h. With such electromagnetic levitation train system, the roadbed is required to be elevated and the bottom portion of the train is held above the rails so as to prevent the train from derailment or overturning. The Japan MLX serial “super-conductive” type magnetic levitation train system requires low temperature super-conductive coils for generating strong magnetic field force, and the train travels in a U-shaped groove. Current-conducting rings in the shape of numeral “8” are mounted on the side walls of the U-shaped groove at predetermined intervals so as to guide the train and function as inductive magnetic coils to generate levitation force for levitating the train. Travel speed of the Japan MLX serial “super-conductive” magnetic levitation train can reach 550 km/h. The China GKC06 serial “permanent magnetic” type levitation train system employs permanent magnetic compensation levitation technique and is driven by linear motors, and the speed thereof can reach 1080 km/h. The above techniques are referred to “Magnetic Levitation Railway System and Technique” (China Science and Technology Publishing Company, published on November, 2003) and the Chinese Patent Publishing No. CN1264660A entitled “tube vacuum permanent magnetic compensation type levitation train-elevated railway-station system”.
The German TR serial magnetic levitation train system and the Japan MLX serial magnetic levitation train system both have a “horizontal rail type” arrangement. As such, center of gravity of the train is high. Accordingly, stability of the train is degraded. With electromagnetic and super-conductive permanent magnetic levitation structure and the liner motor driving, the manufacturing cost of these types of magnetic levitation train system is high. The German TR serial magnetic levitation train system employed in Shanghai costs about 36.5 million US dollars per kilometer. The Japan MLX serial magnetic levitation train system costs about 82.9 million US dollars per kilometer, thus limiting the use of this technique. The China GKC06 magnetic levitation train system is advantageous in stabilizing center of gravity of the train, reducing manufacture cost and saving energy; however, expensive neodymium iron boron rail magnets are required to be provided along the magnetic railways.